randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Angel
Police Cheif Inspector Nicholas "Nick" Angel is a main character featured in Hot Fuzz. He was portrayed by Simon Pegg. Early life Nicholas Angel was born and schooled in London. He traced his early interest in police work back to his uncle Derek, who worked as an officer in the Metropolitan Police Service, and who brought the five-year-old Nicholas a police pedal car. He took to it instantly, riding around in it every second he was awake, arresting kids twice his size for littering and spitting. The resultant beatings he received from this goody-two-shoes behaviour did not deter Nicholas, who wanted to be just like Uncle Derek. However, it transpired that Derek was a bit of a cunt, as he was arrested for selling drugs to students — the proceeds of which presumably went towards buying Nicholas' pedal car. Young Nicholas refused to play in the car ever again, though his desire to uphold the law remained, strong as ever. The only time in his childhood Nicholas could remember as wanting to be anything other than a police officer was during the summer of 1979, in which Kermit the Frog became his role model. Metropolitan Police Service He graduated from Canterbury University in 1993 with a double first in Politics and Sociology, and later graduated into the Metropolitan Police Service after attending Hendon College of Police Training and receiving the Baton of Honour. He displayed great aptitude in field exercises, particularly urban pacification and riot control. During his time at the Met, he integrated himself into the local community, and improved his skills with courses in Advanced Driving, Advanced Cycling and extra-vocational activities such as fencing, judo and chess. In 2001 he began active duty with the SO19 Armed Response Unit, and received a bravery award during Operation: CRACKDOWN — during which Nicholas shot a Kalashnikov-wielding crackhead, earning himself his first, and only, kill. Nicholas began a relationship with Janine, a forensics officer, and despite considering marriage, even Nicholas realised he was devoted more to his job than to his girlfriend. They split, though remained in contact. He had told Janine at one point that he wanted to move to the country after his retirement. In 2006 he received nine special commendations, achieved the highest arrest record for any officer in the Met — 400% higher than any other officer — and suffered three injuries in the line of duty. The most recent of these was a knife wound sustained to the right hand by a man dressed as Father Christmas. Shortly after this incident, Nicholas' sterling efforts were noted by his superiors, who believed that his exemplary standards were showing the rest of the police service to appear lackluster. In an attempt to rectify this, Police Chief Kenneth reassigned Constable Angel to the Sandford Police Service, where he would be promoted to the rank of Sergeant. Angel had no choice but to accept. Angel soon realised Inspector Frank Buttermon was corrupt and he along with Sandford residents where killing people they belivedd to threaten the quietness of their villege. Angel along with his sidekick and freind PC Danny Buttermon (Frank's son) where sucessfull in arresting them all. For their efforts they both recieved promotions, Nicolas to Inspector and Danny to Sergeant. Since that time Angel and Buttermon have continued to uphold the law in Sandford and Angel has recently recieved yet another promotion to the rank of Cheif Inspector. Nick uses his new position to promote Danny to Inspector. Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hot Fuzz